Mega Man: Robot Revolt
Mega Man Zeta: The Rise of Alto!, known in Japanese as ロックマンZeta:Altoの上昇! ( RockMan Zeta: Rise of Alto!), is a fangame concept being thought-up by GelMan.EXE and is NOT guaranteed to be made. Plot Gel: A new, up to date story is being worked on. PLOT IN PROGRESS *Intro music kicks up* In the year 20XX..... It has only been three shorts months since Dr. Wily released the Roboenza virus unto the world. He was aptly captured by Mega Man and his friends and locked up. Fake Man: No need to worry! Dr. Wily is being held for life in the worlds most secure of prisons. All is peaceful once more........ *Cut to Bass wandering the desert, then passing out. Fade to Light Labs* Late at night....... *Shows Duo surveying the city. Duo: Oh! I sense a strong sense of energy near Dr. Lights lab! I must check on this. *Cut to Light Labs, being ransacked by robots. Duo bursts through the ceiling! ???: Hmmmm.... Who do we have here? A hero, perhaps? Someone whos supposed to stop me? Heh, heh heh..... I don't think you know this, but noone can stop me. I am ultimate! Duo: Reveal yourself. ???: Fine, but not before destroying you first! EPIC BATTLE ENSUES ???: You're good. How about joining tho robot cause? Dou: I have bested you. Leave. *??? Leaves. That Morning..... Dr. Light: Duo! What is this mess! Where are the adaptors!? Duo: Strange robots ransacked your lab. I managed to defeat the leader, though he escaped, but his lackies escaped with your possesions. Sorry. *Cut to Trill watching T.V. Trill: Guys, check out the news! Chun Li?: A strange robot has declared war to all countries on the Earth. His name is Alto. Duo: Mega Man, we must do something. Proto Man: Hey! You wouldn't bring your own brother on an adventure like this!? *Roll appears. Roll: C-can I come too? Dr. Light: Roll, you'll need a few upgrades, but I suppose you could. Trill: Alright Mega Man, defeat Alto's goons, then come back to me. I'll find Alto's fortress! Auto: When you find Screws and Bolts, come see me! I'll fashion you upgrades! Mega Man: Alright! Let's go. On the oter side of town.... *Bass is shown on a cliff. Bass: Hmph. I'll show Alto who's boss! GO OBLIGATORY "BLAH BLAH ROBITS" MOMENT! Characters Mega Man Proto Man Bass Duo Roll Dr. Light Auto Beat Tango Rush Eddie Trill Dr. Wily Reggae Bios coming soon... Robot Masters Weapons Coaster Man - Roller Dash - Charge to dash forward, encased in powerful energy. uses 2 Energy per use. Watt Man -Ground Spark - A wave of electricity is shot across the ground. Uses 5 Energy per use. Blastoff Woman - Missile Salvo - Fires 3 Heat-Seeking missiles at once. Uses 4 Energy per use. Gel Man - Gel Gun - Shoots goo at foes, stopping them for a short time. Uses 1 Energy per use. Douse Man - Douse Bubble - A bubble full of water is shot, and it moves in a wave direction. When making impact with anything, the bubble pops and releases water on the foe's head, also doing damage. Uses 1 Energy per 2 uses. Ember Man - Vulcan Arm - A continuous spray of fire. Uses 2 Energy every 1 Sec. of use. Shredder Man – Blade Strike – On ground: Player slashes a sword downward, rushing forward. ''In air: ''Player spins the blade, getting a small boost. ''Climbing a ladder: ''Player slashes upward, moving down the ladder slightly. Uses 3 Energy per use. Hail Man - Hail Guard - A shield of 6 pieces of hail. Each ball of hail can be punched out by firing again when a piece is in front of you. Charge to punch further. Uses 6 Energy per use. Support New Rush Coil: Jump on Rush to get a higher bounce. Rush Jet: Use Rush as a flying platform. Rush Marine: Use Rush as a submarine. Earned from defeating Douse Man. Tango: Summon Tango to and He'll roll into enemies. Earned from defeating Hail Man. Eddie: Call him up to give you an item. Earned from defeating Coaster Man. Beat: He'll travel with you and attack enemies on your way. Earned from defeating Rocket Woman Decoy: A stationary clone which enemies attack. Found in Wily stage 1. IN endless attack you fight: maybe 137 Bosses Although probably 123 Forteress Bosses Entrance Hall - Alto Laser Laboratory - Neo Copy Robot Sanctum Courtyard - Tank Joe ζ Cannon Spire - Power Storage - Inner Chamber - Gauntlet / Turbo Alto / 19.5.3.20.18.9?7.15.12.5.13. <----- Gel's Codeword for the final boss. Gallery Hail.png|Hail Man GM.png|? Vulcanarm.png|Vulcan Arm Dousebubblee.png|Douse Bubble hailgaurd2.PNG|Hail Guard missilesalvo2.PNG|Missile Salvo groundspark.PNG|Ground Spark GelGun.PNG|Gel Gun rollerdash2.PNG|Roller Dash duallaser.PNG|Dual Laser energywave.PNG|Energy Wave megasuck.PNG|HURR DURR! <----- Gel say's: LEAVE THIS HERE! Items Collectables Life Energy capsules Weapon Energy capsules Screws Bolts E Tank W Tank S Tank Basic Weapons (New) Mega Buster Proto Buster Bass Buster Duo Knuckle Roll Swing Special Weapons Roller Dash Ground Spark Hail Guard Missile Salvo Blade Strike Vulcan Arm Douse Bubble Gel Gun Support Rush Jet New Rush Coil (Treble Boost) Rescued Helpers Rush Marine Beat Tango Eddie Utilities Decoy Attachments Found attachments Energy Balancer Purchased attachments Energy Saver Energy Converter Revive Spike Guard Double Recover Damage Recycler Mega Man only Quick Charger Shock Absorber Proto Man only Reinforcer Piercing Power Bass only Hyper Buster Super Buster Duo only Giga Boost Power Glove Roll only Roll Booster Sweep Spin Descriptions coming soon... Achievments Quick Draw G Category:Mega Man Zeta Category:Conceptual fan games